gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Ibukimaru
Ibukimaru (伊吹丸 Ibukimaru, lit. Chinese juniper man) also known as The Kidō, Ibukimaru (鬼童伊吹丸) is an Oni and one of the Four Treasonous Generals. Appearance Ibukimaru is a tall oni, with pale white skin, pointy ears and shoulder length wavy, navy blue hair with several light blue strands that is mostly pulled back, aside from a lock of hair tied at the end on his right and another thinner, untied lock on his left. He has a dull green horn the left of his forehead that gradiates into red halfway through. His eyes have white sclerae, bright yellow irises with dull yellow pupils and underneath his eyes are red eye liner. He wears a black samurai kimono with a dull blue cord tied in a ribbon knot around his chest and a cyan haneri underneath his collar. His lower attire has a dull blue hakama with a dark blue knot tied around his waist and navy blue sock and geta sandals. Personality History Sixth Anime He appears in episode #69 of the sixth anime adaptation, The Fourth General of Jigoku: The Kidō, Ibukimaru.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 69 Abilities As he is the heir of infamous Shuten-Dōji, Ibukimaru is noted to be one of the most powerful oni living. Levitation: He is able to float in the air at high altitudes with ease. Enhanced Speed: Ibukimaru has impressive speed, having completely moved out of the way of Neko-Musume's attack before she even realized he was gone. Enhanced Reflexes: He possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of countering attacks from Rei and Kitarō. Enhanced Strength: Ibukimaru's physical prowess is great enough, easily knocking his opponent with great force to cause a crater to form around them. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: He employs swordsmanship as the main element of his fighting style, using his powers to imbue his sword and scabbard when needed. He is shown to be a master at dual-wielding, using his sword in his right hand with the scabbard held in his left simultaneously in battle. Among his feats he is shown being able to knock Neko-Musume out with one hit with only his scabbard, as well as being able to cut through Nue's powerful roar. Immense Spiritual Energy: Being the son of Shuten-Dōji, makes him one of the most powerful of the oni. He is able to activate his power by reciting "On" to charge his sword and scabbard, or even send a shocking pulse through his target's body. When used it gives off sparks of black lightning that are highlighted red. Oni Spells: As he states, the powers used by the Kidōshū have their origins rooted in what the oni created, thus he is able to counter the spells used by them. *'Sowaka': By reciting this he is able to dispel a Kidōshu's use of yōkai souls. Wind Generation: He is shown to be able to form a violet tornado from his scabbard, using it to counter attacks. Electrical Immunity: Ibukimaru possesses an immunity to electricity, having no damage from Kitarō's Internal Electricity and even being able to convert it to use as his own. Regenerative Healing: After having his arm blasted off, Ibukimaru was able to grow a new arm after a while. *'Kijin Arm': Notably his arm that grew resembles that of the Kijin, being black and red-violet in color. It later turned back to normal as he approached the grave of his deceased love. Equipment Katana and Scabbard: Ibukimaru carries around a katana and scabbard, using them in his battles. The katana's hilt is white and gold and ends with a black and gold cap. It is accompanied with a black tsuba, a hand guard that has a somewhat floral pattern, which make itself vaguely reminiscent of a stylized four-leaf clover. The blade has the standard ridge line and black and silver coloration. It comes with a red and gold saya, a lacquered scabbard. The katana is strong enough to clash against Nue's teeth. Legend He is presumably based on Kidōmaru (鬼童丸 Kidōmaru), son of the infamous Shuten-Dōji, the demon lord of Mount Ōe. His name also has connection with Mount Ibuki, another mountain relating to the legends of Shuten-Dōji. His father was also called Kidō-Ibukimaru in his youth, exactly the same title as used in the sixth anime. As Kidōmaru is the son of Shuten-Dōji, it also makes him the grandson of Yamata-no-Orochi in certain legends. Since both of Kidōmaru's mother and grandmother were humans, it makes Kidōmaru a hanyō. Minamoto-no-Raikō and Watanabe no Tsuna, two of the Four Kings defeated Shuten-Dōji, are also related to the tale of Kidōmaru. Additionally, Ino Hayata is a descendant of Minamoto-no-Raikō, and he was the one to slay Nue with Raikō's bow and arrow where Rei Isurugi used the former against Nue. Shuten-Dōji and Tamamo-no-Mae are two of the Three Most Evil Yōkai of Japan (日本三大悪妖怪 Nihon Sandai Aku Yōkai) although the later is from the Asian continent (India, China, Korea). References Navigation vi:Ibukimaru pt-br:Ibukimaru Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Yōkai Category:Oni Category:Four Treasonous Generals Category:Anime original characters Category:Former antagonists